


I'm unfaithful

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Cheating, F/M, Songfic, don’t read if you are going to complain, horrible grammer, pure angst, the reader cheats on Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: you’ve been cheating on America’s sweetheart with his best friend





	I'm unfaithful

 

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

_'Cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

_  
He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_The clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_  
  
This wasn’t supposed to happen. You were living every girl's fantasy, you were with the American dreamboat Steve Rogers. He was kind and respectful and yet that wasn’t enough for you. You wanted fun and mysterious and that's exactly what you got with Steve’s best friend Bucky Barnes.

  
He was extremely attractive and mysterious and no matter how hard you tried to stay away from him, you always ended up in the same room. It wasn’t until one night that Steve was away on a mission with Sam that Bucky came over because he was bored. You were nervous about being alone with Bucky so you decided to have a few glasses of wine. Unfortunately, after drinking two bottles wine, you found yourself being touchy with Bucky and before you knew it you guys were having sex on the couch, and then against the wall and ending up on yours and Steve’s bed.

  
When morning came you told him it could never happen again and begged Bucky not to say anything. While Bucky didn’t want to agree at first he agreed when you mentioned that it could ruin his friendship with Steve if he found out. And you meant it until it happened again two weeks later when you got into an argument with Steve about your safety and again every time you were alone together.

  
Eight months later and you were now in a full-blown affair with your boyfriend’s best friend. You weren’t proud of the fact that you were cheating on your boyfriend of three years with his best friend but you couldn’t stop. Every time you told Bucky it was going to be the last time you guys sleep together he would just laugh and told you he knew you were lying. He knew that he could get you with a simple text message asking if you were free. All he had to do was send a _Hey are you free_ for you to drop anything you had going on and go have sex with him.

  
It was ten past two in the afternoon when you received that text message and in ten minutes you were ready to leave to Bucky’s place. Once you had everything you needed you grabbed your bag and walked out of your room. “Where are you heading off to?” Steve asked when he saw you walking towards the door. 

Looking over you spotted Steve on the couch watching a documentary “I’m going to the movies with Maria” you lied before you walked over to Steve and planted a kiss on his lips.

“Call me when you get out, I want to take you out to somewhere special for dinner” Steve replied and caressed your cheek.

“Will do” you kissed him one more time before you walked out the door and got in your car before you drove to Bucky’s apartment.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer_

Parking your car in front of Bucky’s house you quickly fixed yourself up before you stepped out of the car and walked into the apartment building. “Right in time” Bucky stepped aside and let you enter his small Brooklyn apartment.

  
The minute you heard the door close and locked you dropped your bag turned around to face Bucky before you pulled him into a kiss. “Steve wants to take me out somewhere so we can’t do what we normally do” you murmured against Bucky’s lips as you removed your jacket and kicked off your flats.

“Don’t worry, I have a mission I have to go on in three hours so we can’t fuck for hours like we usually do” Bucky reached around and squeezed your ass before he yanked down your skirt and panties “I just wanted to have sex with my doll before I left for my two week mission”.

You shut your eyes at the word doll because you told Bucky that was what Steve called you. “Let’s get this over with” you pulled him into a kiss and stumbled your way to Bucky’s room.

Two hours of uninterrupted sex later you find yourself getting dressed and making yourself presentable before making your way towards Bucky’s front door. “Stay safe ok?” you hugged Bucky and placed a kiss on his cheek.

  
“I’m always safe baby girl, I’ll see you in two weeks” Bucky placed a lingering kiss on your lips before you walked out of his apartment and started making your way to your car.

You were about to drive off when you remembered that Steve told you to call him when you got out of the movies. It only rang two times before you heard Steve’s voice “hey doll, how was the movie?”

You felt your heart breaking at the question but replied: “It ok but I can’t wait for that special something you have planned for me”.

  
“That’s good to hear. Do you know how long you're going to take to get home? We have to be there in two hours and no offense but you can’t wear what you wore to the movies to the location I’m taking you.”

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes” you replied as you reapplied your lipstick.  
“Great, ill let you go so you’re not talking on the phone while you’re driving” Steve smiled into the phone “I love you.”

You remained silent for several seconds before you replied “I love you too, bye” and hung up. Once the line went dead you proceeded to cry in your car.

_I feel it in the air_

_As I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another date_

_A kiss upon my cheek_

_As he reluctantly_

_Asks if I'm gonna be out late_ _I say I won't be long_

_Just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know_

_Where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_  
  
It was Saturday night and you were finishing up getting ready so you could meet up with Bucky. He convinced you into going over to his house because he was going to cook for you. Just as you finished applying your mascara you heard Steve’s voice behind you “You look gorgeous, where are you going?” Steve asked as he placed a kiss on your shoulder.

“I’m having girls night with Wanda and Natasha” you lied and placed your hand his cheek as you looked at him through the reflection.

What you didn’t know was that Steve planted a tracking device on your car while you were getting ready as was planning on following you. He knew you were lying to him and knew you were cheating on him with someone. He wanted to know who was the other person who had your heart. “Well you girls have fun, I’m going to have guys night with Thor and Sam” Steve pressed a kiss on your cheek and left.

Ten minutes later you emerged from your room dressed in a beautiful black dress that reached your knee. Your hair was perfectly in place and you were wearing Steve’s (and Bucky’s) favorite perfume. “I’m going to head out now, don’t wait up” you informed Steve who was currently eating his dinner in front of the tv. Steve just shook his head ok before you walked out of the door.

  
Steve waited a few minutes before he cleaned up and got on a car he borrowed from tony so he could follow you. “Let’s see who also stolen your heart y/n” Steve whispered to himself before he started the car and drove off. 

_'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer_

_  
_ You arrived at Bucky’s apartment twenty minutes later and you started feeling guilty with every step that you took. You tried to push that feeling aside when Bucky answered the door in an apron with a bottle of wine in his hand. “You look gorgeous doll. Come in, I’m almost done with dinner” Bucky placed a kiss on your lips.

  
“Good because I’m fucking starving” you bit his lower lip and pressed your body against his.

  
After an hour of eating and shamelessly flirting back and forth, you found yourself straddling Bucky on the couch as you guys made out. “Thank you so much for dinner, now it’s time for dessert” you got on your knees and started to undo Bucky’s jeans.

  
Bucky had a smirk on his face when you pulled out his and pumped it a few times before you wrapped your mouth around his cock. “God I love this” Bucky placed his metal hand on your head. Looking out his window Bucky could have sworn he saw Steve stand outside but thought it was just his guilt hitting him so closed his eyes and enjoyed the blowjob he was receiving.

  
Unfortunately for him, it was Steve and he was watching the woman he intended in marrying performing oral sex on his best friend. He couldn’t believe that you guys could betray him like that and he started putting everything together. All the times he asked Bucky would turn down the invitation to hang out when you went out. All the time he caught you and Bucky basically eye fucking each other from across the room. With one final glance at you and Bucky having sex on Bucky’s couch, Steve got back in the car and drove home.

  
_Our love, his trust_

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_

_Get it over with_

_I don't wanna do this_

_Anymore_

_Whoa, oh._

_Anymore (anymore)_

_  
_ Five hours of having sex on and off you found yourself thinking about Steve and how you were a monster for cheating on him with his best friend. An overwhelming amount of guilt washed over you and all you wanted to do was go back in time and stop yourself from sleeping with Bucky. Bucky noticed your mood and decided to ask “doll are you ok?”

“I can’t do this anymore,” you told Bucky as you got up and started getting dressed “This was the last time we do this, please don’t call or text me ever again”. Before he got the chance to call you out on your lie you ran out of Bucky’s apartment. ‘This was the last time’ you thought to yourself as began to cry inside your car.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_And every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore_ _I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer (a murderer)_ _  
_ _No, no, no_ _  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

  
It was a quarter past midnight when you arrived back at your apartment and quietly made your way to yours and Steve’s bedroom. You took a warm shower and tried to remove the smell of Bucky’s cologne from your skin before you changed into your pajamas and got under the covers. “I love you so much” you whispered into Steve’s ear as you hugged him from behind.

  
“No, I love you more” Steve replied as he turned around and placed a kiss on your forehead. He knew you meant it when you said you loved him and because he loved you and didn’t want to lose you he decided to ignore the fact that you were cheating on him with his best friend.


End file.
